


Too Cold (revisited)

by Ghosts_Writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, revisited for 221B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_Writer/pseuds/Ghosts_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored with the obvious explanation of a case, which only raises more questions...</p>
<p>rewritten as 221b without major changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold (revisited)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakuradancer3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812059) by [Ghosts_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_Writer/pseuds/Ghosts_Writer). 



> Ok, so, this is some crack that popped into my head. I'm a nurse student and one of my teachers today said "You can murder someone with a cold enema." This is what happened. Now imagine me trying not to laugh in class...
> 
> Also: Just whipped it up so not betaed of brit-picked. All mistakes mine (and I'm not a native speaker)
> 
> I was asked if I wanted to rewrite it as 221b. I didn't realize what a challenge it is to erase about 20 words...

Sherlock snorted loudly. 

“Seriously, Lestrade, this is what you call me out for?” he asked bored. 

“Well, no sign of trauma, except for his rectum and how would he have died from that!” Lestrade defended himself but Sherlock just gave him his most condescending look. 

“Obviously it was an enema.” Sherlock stated resulting in a collective gasp of shock. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Obviously this man has been into BDSM and medical plays. One of the scenes went wrong, his partner, obviously the dominant paniced and disposed off the body. Go to his house, you will find a room, either in his basement or in the attic, locked usually, although the lover may left it unlocked in the hurry. You should find your _murder weapon_ there.”

He disposed off his gloves as he stepped away from the body.

“How exactly would an enema kill someone?” Donovan asked and Sherlock gave John a look that said _explain for these idiots._

“An enema has to be applied in body temperature. Otherwise it can lead to contractions, cramps, heart arrhythmia and ultimately heart failure.” John explained shortly, noticing that Sherlock had already wandered off and was now left to hurry after him. 

Anderson raised an eyebrow. “How does Sherlock know this much about BDSM?”


End file.
